


«Che hai fatto?»

by Ciuffettina



Series: La Bibbia secondo Gabriel [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel giorno Michael era proprio eccitato: suo Padre gli aveva detto che aveva intenzione di creare qualcosa di completamente nuovo, di cui non si era mai visto l’uguale prima e che aveva bisogno della terra proveniente dai quattro angoli del mondo ma a raccoglierla dovevano essere arcangeli, non semplici angeli, perciò era andato a cercare i suoi fratelli...</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Che hai fatto?»

Quel giorno Michael era proprio eccitato: suo Padre gli aveva detto che aveva intenzione di creare qualcosa di completamente nuovo, di cui non si era mai visto l’uguale prima(1) e che aveva bisogno della terra proveniente dai quattro angoli del mondo ma a raccoglierla dovevano essere arcangeli, non semplici angeli, perciò era andato a cercare i suoi fratelli.

Mentre volava, vide Gabriel e Lucifer su una nuvola a parlottare fra loro. «Ehi, voi due! Potreste seguirmi? Ho bisogno di voi per…»  
A quel punto i suoi fratelli cominciarono a urlarsi addosso: «Non è vero!» «E invece sì e lo sai anche tu!» «Sei solo invidioso!» «Ma per favore!»  
Ma che era preso loro? «Lucifer! Gabriel! Siete arcangeli! Dovreste essere d’esempio agli altri! Finitela immediatamente!» li sgridò atterrando.  
«Hai ragione» rispose Lucifer «la finisco subito!» Estrasse la sua lama angelica e la conficcò nel petto di Gabriel.  
«No! Non farlo!» gridò Michael, cercando di fermarlo ma era troppo tardi.  
Gabriel guardò sconcertato Lucifer, poi la sua Grazia gli eruppe fuori dalla bocca e dagli occhi in un’esplosione di luce, infine crollò esanime sulla nuvola con le ali bruciate.  
«Che hai fatto? Lo sai che queste lame sono l’unica cosa che può ucciderci!» gridò Michael sconvolto. Gabriel era spesso irritante ma era suo fratello e non meritava una fine così atroce.  
«Affermava che le sue ali eran più belle delle mie, ora non può più dirlo!» sghignazzò la Stella del Mattino.  
«Tu sei pazzo, Lucifer! Adesso lo porto da nostro Padre, sperando che lo riporti in vita.» S’inginocchiò per prenderlo in braccio ma il corpo svanì tremolando. «Ma che…?» sentendo una risata alle sue spalle si voltò.  
«Ehilà fratellone!» ridacchiò Gabriel «Ti sono mancato?»  
«Ma tu… si può sapere che succede qui?» chiese Michael, rialzandosi e sfoggiando il suo tono da arcistratega delle truppe angeliche.  
«Ti piace? È un trucco che mi ha appena insegnato Lucy… l’ho eseguito bene?» chiese speranzoso all’altro arcangelo.  
«Sei stato bravissimo!» rispose Lucifer.  
«Non è divertente!» urlò Michael. «Adesso voi due dovreste…»  
«Gabriel, penso che il nostro Principe abbia ragione» disse Lucifer.  
«Decisamente.»  
«Non era divertente neanche un po’.»  
«Concordo.»  
Mentre dicevano così, continuavano ad avvicinarglisi guardandolo fisso, che cos’altro avevano in mente quei due?  
«Ma questo sì!» esclamò Lucifer, serrandogli la testa nell’incavo del gomito e sfregandogli con le nocche il cuoio capelluto, Michael cercò di scivolare fuori dal buco ma Lucifer, ridendo, strinse ancor più la presa. Come se non bastasse, Gabriel gli stava facendo il solletico sotto le ali.  
«Basta! Smettetela!» strillò il maggiore contorcendosi e sbattendo le ali per liberarsi, finalmente lo mollarono piegandosi in due dal ridere.  
Tentando di recuperare un po’ di contegno, disse loro, lisciandosi le ali: «È davvero inconcepibile che voi due siate arcangeli. Comunque nostro Padre vuole che quattro di noi vadano ai quattro angoli del mondo a raccogliere della terra, perché vuole creare qualcosa di nuovo e avevo pensato a noi tre più Raphael.»  
«Che bello!» esclamò Gabriel entusiasta «Chissà che cosa creerà.»  
«Qualsiasi cosa sia, son sicuro che non eguaglia il nostro animaletto(2). Devo venire per forza anch’io?» chiese Lucifer, con aria annoiata.  
«Beh, no, posso chiederlo a uno degli altri…» rispose Michael. «Andiamo?» chiese a Gabriel.  
«Certo!» prima di decollare chiese, con gli occhi che gli brillavano. «Lucy, m’insegnerai altri trucchi, vero?»  
«Contaci, fratellino!»

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ha in mente di creare l’uomo  
> 2) L’ornitorinco, vedere il racconto “E questo l’ho fatto io!”


End file.
